


Jocks4Sale

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Underwear, Foot Fetish, Foot stink, Jock stink, Jocks, Jockstraps, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Stink, Teen Stink, Teen kink, Underwear Kink, Underwear Sniffing, Used underwear, but a little plot at the end, dirty socks, foot worship, kind of, musk, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: Set god knows when, its just porn without real plot, just pervy story. But I hope you enjoy!((PS I used the underage warning because, while I feel like in the context of fic it doesn't really matter, the age play of this story is a big factor of the 'plot', so in case you were wondering before reading. They're both 17. ))Pic that goes along with the story: https://68.media.tumblr.com/f3fa462d1cceb6eb8614bf23cc340597/tumblr_oupt6fcaOa1vkfyfso1_1280.jpg





	Jocks4Sale

“God I think I’m gonna start crying if you don’t take the fucking picture.” Jackson growled, shifting on the bed, soft cock chubbing up just a bit as Stiles set up the tripod.  
“Oh fuck you, we both know you’re living your fantasy right now. I’m totally gonna eat your ass and shove them all in your face after.” Stiles grinned, winking at the other boy as he focused their camera, pressing record, and joining Jackson in frame- waving as he finished setting up their laptop, only his smile visible to the dozens of followers pouring in to their chat room.  
“You nasty bastards are in for a treat today. Me and Colton just got back from an away football game.” Allowing the message to sink in before he said it aloud, and scanning through excited messages, he continued- bending one of Jackson’s feet at the knee, and rubbing his bare foot against his own wet and bulging jock pouch. “Planned, what I believe to be- and trust me, I did plenty of googling to see if it had ever been done before- the biggest jockstrap heist in history. Now all you pervs now what make our jocks so special, and for any new guys out there, read our bio, then decide whether or not you wanna stay. Just remember it took you a while to get this deep into the web, and you only find our site if you really want it- so any and all photos of us you’re thinking about taking and spreading? Any complaints to local police because you’re having second thoughts? Will get you in a whole lot more trouble then it will us.” Stiles was constantly monitoring all tags and anything even remotely related to them on all platforms, which wasn’t that much work considering. They never showed their faces, but still. You had to pay to see the good stuff, and pay even more to get to sniff the goods.  
“Now that that’s outta the way though, we have all the items you see here listed below. Obviously we’ll be playing with them today, but only a few we wanna keep for ourselves will be used in our mouths, put on, you get it. The rest, just sniffed, and as soon as the cam is off they’re zipped up and ready to go. Highest bid on each item wins, or name a higher price for several. We’ll see what we can do. Items will be shipped out first thing tomorrow morning, after full payment is received- sorry guys, we don’t layaway or payment items, full up front- and you’ll all be enjoying your authentic teen stink in three to five business days.” Glancing from side to side, before leaning forward, a smirk stretching his lips as he tilted his head and cupped a hand to the corner of his mouth. “Prep school boys stink even worse than public school boys. And they have such cute fancy jocks.” He giggled, reaching between his legs and dropping Jackson’s foot to snatch up a cute pink and blue jock, turning it over to read the name etched into the small strip of cloth. Brent. Seemed like a cool guy, and after a tentative sniff, Stiles already loved him. Falling back between Jackson’s legs, and mouthing at his nuts as he huffed- Jackson quivering as he spoke. “Let the show begin.”

* * *

Stiles was very aware of Jackson’s eyes on him, seeing as how they were two of few left in the locker room. Dropping his jeans like it was nothing, and adjusting the pouch of his jockstrap, he squatted to sort through the pile of clothes at the bottom of his locker- winking his hole every few seconds, before the last of the more uncomfortable boys hurried out, and he could reach back and adjust the straps under his cheeks.

He may not have been a wolf, but anyone would have heard Jackson’s heavy breathing.  
“Is that my fucking jock, Stilinski?” Bless his soul, Jackson was trying to sound normal, but it just came across wrecked. Like Stiles knew it would. Yeah he’d had his fun with it, sucked every load of cum, every drop of sweat from the thing as he wrung his cock dry, but now it had been washed, and soaking in his own cocktail of stink for two days.  
Looking back over his shoulder, he shrugged, standing again, and scratching at his small bulge. Sniffing his fingers after and leaning back against the cold metal of the lockers.  
“Like I wasn’t going to have some fun with your shit after you stole mine. And Scott’s.” He muttered the last bit, but Jackson heard. Of course he heard- pale face going deep red, body jerking like he wasn’t sure whether to fight or flight. Book it outta there and leave the country, even. Jackson’s thoughts, not Stiles’. Though Stiles was close.  
“Listen, listen. I’m not here to judge- god knows I can get into some weird shit- I just never thought about stealing them before…or, well.” He paused, thinking back, before nodding. “Okay yeah I did, and in my defense when I stole Scott’s we were already really good friends and I’m pretty sure he left them for me on his bed when he got in the shower anyway. Fastest I’ve cum to date.” He was getting sidetracked. “That’s not really what I was going to say though. Or meant to say. Whatever. Point is, I think it’s hot you’re such a slut for stink like ours. You’re like me.” Smiling genuinely, he reached back onto the top shelf of his locker, pulling down a dark grey pair of boxer briefs, and turning them over in his hands a few times as he closed the space between he and Jackson. The blonde not thinking he could say anything as is, let alone get a word out around Stilinski’s fat…cock sucker mouth.  
“These are Scott’s I happen to know he’s been wearing hem for almost two and a half weeks, and as I recall last week laid claim to the hottest day of the year. A day we had practice. A day I couldn’t help but notice Scott digging into his ass more than usual. Which is saying something, because that guy is constantly digging for gold. Has been since we were ten.” He shrugged, brushing up against Jackson as he turned the fabric around to the obvious darker patch of sweat where Scott’s hairy ass would sit all day. A few dark piss stains have dripped down between his thighs and into the fabric, along with fresh and old cum, both from being used to soak up what squirted into his bush no doubt, and from what dribbled from his long foreskin. Which Stiles knew he didn’t clean as well as he should, from showering together when they were younger. And the darkest marks were skids, light, nothing serious, but there, and giving off such a stench, Stiles couldn’t help having jacked off when he first took them home.  
Lifting them up, and shoving them into Jackson’s face was the moment of truth. He seemed like he was holding his breath, and Stiles frowned, before it flipped suddenly as Jackson took a breath. Then another, and another, like an addict, hands lifting to press the fabric almost into his pours- knees falling open, legs wobbly as Stiles moved in to sniff on the other side. Scott’s balls leaving a reek like no other.  
“We’ll talk about it after I guess, you’re obviously in shock, and now on top of that you need to cum. Good thing I came prepared for both.” And with that he dropped to his knees, making a note that intense confidence had really worked in his favor for the first time, which also happened to be the first time he tried, so it was worth trying again. Rubbing his face against Jackson’s crotch, he moaned- lifting one of his socked feet up, and tugging his own pouch down to press into the warm wet of his smelly foot- Jackson making a weird whining noise above, as he went ahead and dropped the blondes shorts as well. Seeing he hadn’t slid on his jock yet, long cock hard and wet, ready for Stiles. He’d practiced on all kinds of vegetables before actually getting a dildo to practice on, and even before that he’d always had a certain oral fixation for longer objects, so it was no wonder that he wa the king of sucking cock.  
Taking Jackson deep in the first go, humming and squeezing his throat around the constantly throbbing and leaking length of his cock. On all accounts he was pretty average- average size, girth, pubic cut, balls. But it was Jackson, and Stiles sort of hated him, but also sort of loved him, and this was pure fantasy material, and he was enjoying it more than he ever knew he could.  
Jackson may have been a clean cut suburb boy, but he could pack a bit of his own musk, deep in the short triangle of blonde pubes he had going on at the base of his dick. Stiles snuffled in it, gagging as he tried to get deeper, but there was no deeper to go- pulling off with a gasp and immediately taking Jackson’s spit soaked cock in his hand to stroke him. Free hand coming up to rub at his balls and taint, which seemed to drive him wild. Soft stuttering ‘Slut’ ‘s and ‘Bitch’ ‘s coming from him, and Stiles laughed- the sound of Jackson’s wet cock echoing off the concrete walls a spur in his jack rabbit thrusts against the others nasty sock. And he could feel himself getting close. Small fuzzy nuts tightening up against his cock as it throbbed almost angrily against the sole of Jackson’s foot.  
“I’m your fucking slut, you idiot. A slut for your cock, and for your stink.” Jackson responded to words more than anything, and all it took after that was Stiles admitting he’d wanted to taste Jackson’s sweaty hole after practice to make him cum- hot and thick, across Stiles tongue, before he slid his mouth along each of the sides- spitting it back, only to slurp it back up with the nastiest noises- Jackson coming close to pissing himself before Stiles finally had mercy and pulled away from his sensitive cock. Their eyes meeting momentarily, before Stiles was turning him around, spreading his plump little ass, and digging his tongue into his beautiful pink hole to chase his own orgasm.

* * *

“Did you know we could sell our shit online? Like black market hearts or something, there’s some super pervs out there who want genuine, underage boy stink. Not extremely underage, even I don’t dig that deep into the web, but still. We could totally make some good cash.” Stiles said around his laptop, that was seated on his chest- his head propped against the headboard of Jackson’s bed- the other boy laid flat the opposite way, licking between his toes, and thrusting his cock into the air. Stiles was gonna have to get on it soon too, he noticed, before it exploded or something. It was so red. And so sexy.

“Why the hell would I need to do that? I have more money than I know what to do with.” Which was true, but Stiles didn’t need it rubbed in his face. “Daddy needs some new shoes, and maybe an entirely new jeep, so five hundred dollars for some cum filled underwear of mine sounds like a good idea.” He mumbled, reaching towards the night stand for a slice of pizza- cursing under his breath as a bit of sauce dribbled onto Jackson’s duvet, before he remembered that he didn’t care, and took a bite.  
They’d been doing this for several weeks now, and he’d come to find that Jackson was a lot more tolerable to be around after he’d just cum. Or when he was horny. Which was all the time now, so there wasn’t many a time he had to deal with the old him. Part of him wondered if it was just that they were getting close, but that seemed like more of a stretch than werewolves seemed to him almost three years ago. Sure they had some polite conversation between orgasms, while eating or whatever. They rarely talked at school, but whn they did, it was…somewhat friendly. Still, their relationship was far better than it used to be, and Stiles sort of had the reigns most of the time, so he didn’t worry about things like showing up at his house late at night and waking his folks- or spilling sauce on his duvet. He was too much of a raunchy slut to have a dove white duvet anyways. Maybe this would teach him a lesson.  
“I’ll fix that damn jeep of yours if that means you’ll stop complaining about it, and show up to these sessions on time.” Jackson managed to say this all around Stiles’ big toe, and head be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed he could understand it all, all the while Jackson was giving one hundred percent with his tongue.  
“I’m not taking your money, asshole. Not when I can do this. Besides.” He set his slice off to the side of the bed, pulling his feet from Jackson’s face and moving his laptop to slide up between his legs. Tossing him a sock to sate the newfound hunger in his eyes- waiting till he’d had his first fill of huffing to reach up and pull it aside. “Don’t tell me it doesn’t sound hot. Having an older guy pay for your underwear. A straight up perv, beating his dick at home, getting off to your stink. Thinking about this young body, your pretty mouth, your musky pink hole.” Every other word was accentuated with a slap of the boys cock against his lips- every so often a string of pre would fling against his cheek, and he’d reach up to bring the bead to his mouth. Stroking Jackson dry, and grinning as his eyes glowed and his face twisted up into a shift. “Maybe even sending you something dirty back. A nice stinky pair of socks, or a jock exchange? Imagine that man stink, baby. The funk from old pervs, jocks pressed into their hairy sweaty bodies all day….fuck.” He was working himself up now, grinding down into the bed, and finally slipping the head of Jackson’s cock into his mouth to taste. Slicking a finger in the spit that dribbled down, and running that finger into the others ass. Finding his hole quickly, and sinking in to the last knuckle. Jackson taking advantage of his parents being out to roar, the glass in the panes shaking as Stiles rubbed against his prostate. He could hear something garbled around fangs up the bed, and he raised a brow as he looked, and Jackson looked back down at him. “Hot.” He snarled, and Stiles nodded. Working out the plan as he worked for another load.

* * *

Jocks4Sale seemed simple enough. It drew people in, only accessed through a specific torrent and extension you only knew about if you were looking explicitly for illegal shit. That alone got them a bit of traffic to their site. Then when they saw what they were selling, it spread like wildfire. This wasn’t a place for lies, authenticity was a guarantee for sites here, and before they knew it, they were getting a hundred orders a week. Some people wanting a week of wear, some people just wanting to buy them underwear that they would model and take pictures to send them to. One guy wanted a video of Jackson farting in a pair of briefs, and Stiles came before the five minute clip was up. Sniffing the rancid gas from the cloth after he pressed stop, and cumming again as Jackson smirked and jerked over his feet. It was super hot, and different, and throughout it all, the weirdest part was that he and Jackson got even closer. They were together almost every day now. One would bring the other food always, they shopped for underwear together- Jackson’s cool, and even sometimes mean demeanor becoming nonexistent as time passed, and before long, they might have actually been friends. Or more, once Jackson gave him a key to his place, and Stiles returned the gesture the next day. A lot of sneaking out had to happen, but they slept together most nights. Either or holding each other, they didn’t have specific roles. The closeness was just nice. Different. It worried Stiles, because although maybe now he had feelings for the guy, he didn’t necessarily trust Jackson not to hurt him. Call it hesitance because of the years of torment, but yeah.

Still, Stiles liked what they had, and he was willing to go along with it for as long as they had it. As long as Jackson wanted him.  
It was during one of their cam sessions on their site- only introduced the week before, but already both a fucking hot time, and a great way to make some good pocket spending change, through tips- that one comment in particular stood out to him. It was by a guy who’d spent upwards of five thousand dollars on them before. Different types of underwear, and videos, and pictures. One of their most loyal customers asked them if they’d be able to get their hands on other teens underwear. He’d left it alone for a few days, wondering how they could, if they even dared. Until finally it started eating him up, and he emailed the guy. UncutAlpha4Raunch, incredible username, suggested maybe an away game, or the last game of a season. They didn’t know he and ‘Colton’ played lacrosse, for some added privacy on their behalf, but football was enough for these guys, and after explaining a few more details, Stiles was pretty sure they could do it.  
“There’s a match at Davenport next month! I’m benched the whole time anyways, it wouldn’t be hard to sneak off and collect as many as I can- hide my bag in a trash can somewhere, and pick it up before we leave. We’ll even ride up in your car so there’s no risk of coach finding it on the bus. It’s a full proof plan dude, come on.” Stiles whined, clutching Jackson’s shirt in his hands and shaking him a bit, leaning this way and that to keep him from the TV he so desperately wanted to watch.  
“I don’t know. It seems to risky, and if you get caught you could get into a whole world of trouble. Not to mention a lifetime of embarrassment. It’d be trending before they even booked you for…for whatever it is they can book you for when you steal a bunch of underwear.” He laughed, settling his hands and the remote on the small of Stiles’ back, waiting for him to turn around and relax, back-to-front, before continuing to channel surf.  
“You do care. How nice.” Stiles deadpanned, feeling very Derek, as he took the remote and swatted Jackson’ hands away when he tried to take it back. “Imagine getting back here? Dumping them all out, and just letting the stink of them fill your room? Even after we sent them all out, the smell would linger for days. We could just jerk off and /breath/, Jackson. I mean I might just do it without you, but it’s not really as fun scheming like a perv myself, alone.” And it was true! The best part about what they did was doing it with Jackson. Having a partner in crime. Funny how it used to be Scott, and he traded him in for Jackson. What even was his life?  
“I just don’t want you to get in trouble. This isn’t really /okay/, but of course I wanna do it..Maybe steal a few pairs of tube socks while you’re at it. That Talbot asshole has some huge fucking feet. Can’t imagine what they smell like.” His jeans starting to stir. He was in. Stiles knew it.  
“Say the magic words, come on, that’s all I need.”  
“ I’m in, god, you’re annoying.” He grunted, trying to shake Stiles off of his lap finally, and failing, bringing him down closer after to kiss at his neck.  
“You’re fucking lucky I love you. I wouldn’t risk my ass like this for just anybody. Because if you go down I kind of have to go down with you. At least then we have a good lawyer and cash on our side.” He laughed, in a so non-Jackson way, that it almost distracted Stiles from the bomb that was ‘I love you’.  
“Don’t make it weird, Stilinski, I don’t even tell my folks I love them except for when Christmas rolls around. Just know I do. That’s it. Get over it.” Well then. Okay.  
Maybe he should start trusting Jackson.  
Or maybe he already did…  
Yeah he totally did.  
“Love you too then.” He choked, clearing his throat, and blushing, scraping his fingers through the softer hairs at the base of Jackson’s neck.  
“Just love me enough to help me get a good job once we cross that eighteen line and we’re out of business.” He added afterwards, earning himself a quick punch to the gut.  
Love was weird.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha I snuck in some fluff there, bet you didn't expect that! I just love this pairing and needed so love between them, so sue me. You still got your kink, so fuck off!
> 
> ((But also if you want to check out my Tumblr for more nasty TeenWolf stuff, stories, captions, pictures, it's down below. Come say hi! I take prompts too ;3
> 
> https://muskywolfthings.tumblr.com/


End file.
